Lost Reunion
by Janis B
Summary: Sydney and Alex head to Houston to for a girl's weekend out with some of Alex's old college friends.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment.   
I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or of any of its characters.  
  
  
Lost Reunion  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Ya but Syd, how long exactly are you going to be gone?"  
  
"Gage for the hundredth time, we are leaving Friday night after work and will be home sometime late Sunday afternoon, you do the math."  
  
"Tell me again why you are going with Alex and Angela instead of Walker going with them."  
  
"Gage! We have all ready been over this. We are meeting up with some of Alex's old girlfriends from college. No men invited."  
  
"So what am I suppose to do all weekend by myself?"  
  
"Stop with the guilt trip all ready. Did you want me to cancel and stay home with you?"  
  
"No, I guess I'll survive without you," whined Gage putting on the biggest pout Sydney had ever seen. She rolled her eyes at him, walked over to him and putting her arms around his neck gave him a kiss.  
  
"You are staying tonight aren't you? It's going to be a long weekend for me too, at least the nights."  
  
"Wild horses couldn't drag me out of here," Gage replied picking up Syd throwing her over his shoulder and caring her off to bed.  
  
***********  
  
Gage was awake before Sydney was the next morning. In fact, the alarm was blaring and Sydney was sleeping right through it. He reached across her and turned it off and then gently kissed her.  
  
"Hey Sleepy are you getting up this morning?"  
  
"Um, what time is it?"  
  
"Six o'clock, if you want to get in some gym time we had better get a move on."  
  
"Let's pass today and stay here a little longer."  
  
Gage put his hand on her forehead, "Well you don't feel like you are running a fever, maybe my hearing is going again. You did say you wanted to pass on the gym and stay here a little longer?"  
  
"Since when is it a crime to want to snuggle with you a little longer, especially when I'm going out of town for the weekend?"  
  
"No crime Syd, just unusual for you that's all," whispered Gage as he pulled her to him.  
  
Sydney gratefully closed her eyes. The last couple of weeks she had been so tired and now this morning her back was bothering her. In fact, her whole body seemed to ache. She had been to the doctor yesterday and they had done tests but the results weren't in yet. Once she had her shower she'd feel, better she always did.  
  
**********  
  
Syd had only just stepped out of the office for a minute when her phone rang. By the third ring, Gage had walked across to her desk to pick it up. They were waiting on a call about a lead on a car-jacking ring and Gage didn't want to miss it.  
  
"Ranger Gage," he said as he answered her phone.  
  
"She's not at her desk at the moment can I take a message?" Gage began to scribble the message down.  
  
"I'll let her know you called."  
  
"Was that the call we were waiting for?" asked Syd coming up behind Gage as he hung up the phone.  
  
"You may have been waiting for that call but I wasn't," replied Gage as he handed her the message.  
  
He waited for her to read it then asked, "Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Who is Dr. Marsh and what test results?"  
  
"She's my doctor and she just has the test results from my annual check up. How about I give her a quick call back then I'll take you to lunch."  
  
"If you're sure that's all this is."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Gage went back over to his desk as Sydney placed the call. She had turned to the side so he could only partially see her face. Then she scribbled something down on a piece of paper and hung up the phone not moving from that position. Gage watched her for a few minutes and then walked back over to her desk.  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
Sydney woke up from her daydream, "Just fine. Are you ready to go?"  
  
Gage could sense that she wasn't telling him everything but he also knew she wasn't going to either until she was ready to.  
  
"You did say you're buying didn't you, Syd?"  
  
**********  
  
Sydney chatted through lunch about going to Houston with Alex and Angela. Two other friends had small daughters they were bringing along too. Alex didn't think she would be able to manage the trip until Sydney had volunteered to go and help with the driving. Of course Syd loved spending time with the baby too. She was looking forward to being out with the girls, something she didn't get to do much in the job she had chosen. Never once did she mention Dr. Marsh or what she had told her.  
  
"Alex is stopping by Headquarters around three and we are leaving from there. She thinks we should be back around four on Sunday."  
  
"How about I fix dinner for you on Sunday night then?"  
  
"I'd like that Gage, just you and me, make it special okay?"  
  
"Make it special? What's up with you today Sydney? I'm not letting you go off with Alex again you have been acting weird all day."  
  
"Have not."  
  
"Have too."  
  
"Have not and don't say another word you aren't drawing me into another one of those fights."  
  
"Have too, have too, have too."  
  
"Gage!"  
  
***********  
  
Walker was waiting for them when they came back into Headquarters, "Let's go there's been another car-jacking."  
  
"We're on it," said Syd.  
  
"Not you Syd, I'm not risking messing up Alex's trip, you're staying I'll go with Gage."  
  
"Be right with you Walker."  
  
Gage turned and kissed Syd on the cheek, "Have a good time, Honey, I'll see you when you get back."  
  
"I'll call you when we get checked in tonight."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
Gage went out the door, to catch up to Walker.  
  
Alex was there to pick up Sydney by two o'clock and they were on the road headed out of Dallas by two thirty.  
  
***********  
  
Gage had been sitting impatiently at home waiting for the phone to ring. Along about nine he had dozed off, only to be awakened an hour later by his phone.   
  
"It's about time you called," complained Gage as he answered the phone.  
  
It was Walker, "I take it you haven't heard from Sydney then either."  
  
"Not a word," replied Gage as he sat up on the couch, muting the television with the remote.  
  
"I've talked to the hotel they haven't checked in yet. Alex's friend Cassidy called wondering if they're coming or not. Neither are answering their phones."  
  
"I know I tried to raise Syd a little earlier but got no answer."  
  
"Feel up for a drive to Houston?"  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
***********  
  
Walker drove as Gage watched the road for anything that might be suspicious, anything that might give them a clue to the girls. About half way to Houston Walker pulled into a small all night diner.  
  
"Alex and I have stopped here quite a few times when driving back and forth to Houston, lets see if she did this time too."  
  
Gage and Walker got out of the truck and walked into the diner. Walker was greeted by the girl behind the counter.  
  
"Ranger Walker we haven't seen you in months, then today we get to see your wife, with her friend and that new baby of yours. Now you and your friend."  
  
"So Alex stopped here today with Angela and Sydney, what time was that?"  
  
"About four thirty, they had some supper and were on their way. Something the matter?"  
  
"No we are just trying to catch up with the girls, they got a head start on us while we were finishing up in the office. Can we get a couple of cups of coffee to go?"  
  
"Sure thing, Ranger."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
***********  
  
Walker and Gage got back in the truck and back on the road. About a mile up the road, they were stopped by a bad accident. The Sheriff's Department had set up roadblocks and flares to reroute the traffic and the emergency vehicles were starting to arrive. Walker pulled over to the side of the highway as he and Gage got out.  
  
"Texas Rangers," Gage identified them as an officer came walking towards them.   
  
Suddenly Walker was on a dead run, Gage looked and saw why it was Alex's car that had ploughed head on into a transport truck. Gage was right behind him, the Sheriff was talking to Walker, pointing to where two bodies were laying covered with tarps. Both Gage and Walker began walking over to the bodies. Gage could see Sydney's face smiling up at him, hear her scolding him as he walked along with Walker. The Sheriff pulled back the cover, neither one was Alex or Sydney. Gage found himself silently thanking God.  
  
Walker went back over to the car and looked inside, Angela's car seat was still in the backseat. That was the only indication that they had been in the car at all. It looked as if the girls had been partying by the number of open beer cans strewn on the floor.  
  
"Gage call Trivette and get him down here, we need to identify those bodies and find out why they were driving Alex's car."  
  
Gage began dialling the number, a couple of rings later he had Erica on the phone.  
  
"Sorry to wake you Erica, but Walker and I need to talk to Jimmy."  
  
"We're half way to Houston," Gage was explaining things to Trivette, "We'll meet you at the Sheriff's Office."  
  
  
  
The End of Chapter 1  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment.   
I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or of any of its characters.  
  
Lost Reunion  
By: Janis  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sydney was beginning to feel dizzy again; she quickly sat lowering her head between her knees. She didn't have time for this right now; she had to figure some way for them to get out of here. It was quite late by now; Syd could only hope that Gage and Walker had become worried about them and started looking for them.  
  
"Sydney are you all right?"  
  
"I'll be fine Alex I'm still just a little dizzy from that blow to the side of my head," Syd lied to Alex. Sydney had been having these spells for a week now and knew the real reason for it, she had found out this morning when her doctor had called with her test results. She hadn't even let Gage know yet, she always talked to him about things before anyone else.  
  
"How is Angela doing?"  
  
"She's so lucky she's sound a sleep," murmured Alex, holding her tiny daughter closer to her.   
  
"Did you promise to call as soon as we got in?" asked Sydney.  
  
Alex shook her head yes.  
  
"Me too, Walker and Gage should be looking for us by now. Hopefully it won't be too much longer."  
  
Sydney thought about Gage, she was glad she had decided to wait until she got home to tell him, he would be worried about her as it was and only more so if he knew.  
  
If only she hadn't been such a Good Samaritan, but it was just her nature to stop and help when she could. Alex didn't blame her she would have done the same thing.  
  
***********  
  
The car was half off the road with the hood up and those two girls looked like they needed help. Syd had pulled off just ahead of them and as she did a truck had pulled across in front of them cutting them off. At the same time, a gunman had come up on Alex's side pointing his gun in the window at them. Sydney recognized the gunman, he was the same guy they were looking for in connection with the car-jackings.  
  
They were ordered out of the car, Alex had pleaded with them to let her get Angela out of the backseat and they had let her. After going through their belongings for anything, valuable they had discovered that Sydney was a Ranger. It was at that point someone had hit her and she was knocked out.  
  
Sydney had woke up lying on a dirt floor with Alex and Angela sitting beside her. She had tried to sit up but pain from the blow hit her all over again.  
  
"Take it easy Sydney, relax a bit and take things slow."  
  
"Alex."  
  
"I'm right here," said Alex taking her hand.  
  
"Do you know where we are?"  
  
"Not exactly somewhere down a side road in an old farmhouse root cellar. If we can get out I think I could get us back to the main highway."  
  
"Then we have to try and find a way out," said Syd as she got to her feet. It was at that point the dizziness had hit her again.  
  
"Rest a minute more Syd."  
  
"I'll be all right, I'll have time to rest once we get out of here," Sydney told her attempting to get up again. She stood in one place trying to once again get her bearings, before going up the stairs to investigate the trap door that lead out of the cellar.  
  
"Be careful Sydney."  
  
"It's quiet up there, no movement at all, they are either gone or sleeping."  
  
Syd tried pushing on the door, she budged it a little, but wasn't strong enough to push it open.   
  
"Alex can you find a safe place to set Angela down and see if you can help push this door."  
  
"Give me a minute Syd, I'll be right there."  
  
Alex gently set the baby down and joined Syd at the top of the stairs. With both of them pushing they were able to push the table that was sitting on top of the door off and the door swung open.  
  
"Quick Alex grab Angela."  
  
Alex didn't have to be told twice she was back with her daughter in seconds. Sydney swung the door closed again and pushed the table back over it. Then grabbing Angela's diaper bag from Alex opened the door a crack and peeked out. All seemed clear so she told Alex to run for the far side of the truck.  
  
Sydney was about to dart after them when one of their captors came around the side of the building. Syd swung the diaper bag at him knocking the gun from his hand. The second one came up behind Sydney getting her in a choke hold, the first slowly walked up to her and backhanded her across the face. Then grabbing her by the hair the first one held his gun to her head and shouted out into the dark at Alex.  
  
"You have till the count of ten to get out here or your little Ranger friend will be dead," with that he began to count.  
  
Alex stood up from behind the truck, "I'm right here leave her alone," she said as she moved towards them.  
  
"Put them back in the cellar and this time make sure they don't get out."  
  
**********  
  
Alex and Sydney were marched back to the cellar. One of them gave Sydney a vicious shove causing her to tumble down the steep narrow stairs landing in a heap at the bottom.   
  
Alex hurried down behind her, "Sydney are you all right."  
  
Sydney wasn't moving, Alex carefully laid Angela down and moved to Sydney's side.  
  
The door at the top slammed shut leaving them in total darkness. Angela was crying now scared by the noise, wanting her Mother to comfort and feed her.  
  
"Alex, Oh God Alex it hurts."  
  
"I'm right here Sydney don't try to move."  
  
Sydney doubled up in pain, "I'm going to loose our baby and Gage doesn't even know I'm pregnant yet."  
  
"You're pregnant?" Alex was trying to hide her surprise so she could help Sydney, "How far along are you?"   
  
"About four weeks, I just found out this morning, I wanted to wait until we got home Sunday to tell Gage."  
  
Sydney cried out again as another wave of pain hit her.  
  
"Let's get your feet elevated, I want you to get a picture of Gage in your mind and focus on him. Just keep thinking he'll be here soon."  
  
Alex made Sydney as comfortable as she could before she began feeding her daughter.  
  
Sydney was glad for the cover of darkness in the cellar, she didn't want Alex to see the tears that were streaming down her face. She wanted this baby so badly, why hadn't she told Gage at lunch. She tried to concentrate on her partner, she could see his face, she closed her eyes and was able to feel his arms holding her. This would be over soon, Gage and Walker would be here soon.  
  
**********  
  
Trivette arrived at the Sheriff's Office just as the identifications were coming in on the women who had been driving Alex's car.  
  
"Gage, how are you two holding up?"  
  
"Just barely. If they had been under that tarp," Gage couldn't finish the sentence, he squeezed his eyes shut not knowing how either he or Walker would have survived.  
  
Jimmy put his hand on Gage's shoulder, "They weren't and we are going to find them, let's get at it."  
  
They went over to where Walker was looking at the files that had been handed to him.  
  
"The one driving the car was Lee Ann Davis, she has head a few scrapes with the law, nothing serious. Her claim to fame is her brother Steve; he's a rough customer with a rap sheet a mile long. He's been wanted for everything from boosting cars to drug trafficking.  
  
The other one was Lynne Marlo, she had a more colourful career then Lee Ann. Lynne had done time for auto theft and assault with a deadly weapon. Her boyfriend Boyd McClain had done time for car-jacking with Steve Davis. Boyd McClain was not anyone to be taken lightly either.  
  
Trivette brought up the composite drawings from the car-jacking victims in Dallas. It was Boyd McClain without a doubt. In all likelihood Alex's car had been car-jacked. So where were the girls? McClain and Davis didn't take prisoners.  
  
"Lee Ann and Steve's Dad had a farm out on River Road, when he died those two inherited it. They sold off most of the land but I'm pretty sure they kept the house and barns," volunteered the Sheriff.  
  
"Sheriff take us out there."  
  
**********  
  
"Stevie I think we should be pulling up stakes and getting out of here. That Ranger is more trouble then we bargained for."  
  
"What are we going to do with them?"  
  
"We'll just leave them where they are no one is ever going to find them where they are. As soon as the girls get back, we pull up stakes. We'll use Alex Cahill Walker's credit cards for a while in Houston. They'll never think to look for them around here," Boyd McClain was planning as he talked.  
  
"What's taking those two any way," whined Steve, "They have been gone for hours, maybe we should take a run into town and see where they are at."  
  
"I think you're right, they should have been back here long ago. You sure those two ain't going to get out?"  
  
"I padlocked the door they ain't going any where."  
  
"Well get in the truck and we'll go find Lee Ann and Lynne and then we are gone."  
  
"I'm right behind you Boyd."  
  
**********  
  
By the time the Sheriff and Rangers pulled into the Davis farm Steve and Boyd were gone.  
  
They cautiously made their way up the stairs to the back porch and banged on the door, identifying themselves as Texas Rangers at the same time.   
  
The only answer they got were shouts from Alex.   
  
"Where are you?" Walker shouted once the door had been kicked in.  
  
"Down here," shouted Alex, "In the cellar through the trap door."   
  
"Move back we have to break the lock."  
  
Alex and Sydney huddled together with Angela as a gun went off breaking the lock. Angela was voicing her displeasure at the noise waking her as the door opened letting the light in.  
  
Alex started up the stairs with her daughter calling to Gage at the same time that Sydney needed him, that she needed help.  
  
"We need a chopper Walker we have to get her to a hospital."  
  
Trivette began dialling.  
  
Gage was down the stairs and at Sydney's side.  
  
"Syd?" Gage looked questioningly into her face, he could tell she had been crying and could see the bruise and swelling down the side of her face.  
  
"Oh Gage I've made such a mess of things," Sydney was crying again, "I should have told you at lunch."  
  
She grabbed his hand as another pain hit her.  
  
"Talk to me now, Syd, what's wrong?"   
  
"The test results this morning from the doctor were to confirm that I was pregnant. They pushed me and I fell down the stairs, I'm sorry Gage, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Shh Sydney, don't cry, try and stay relaxed, we'll get through this."   
  
Gage lifted her in his arms as the tears began rolling down his cheeks as what she had told him began to sink in. He pulled her close and carried her up the stairs.  
  
The chopper had just landed in the yard, Gage carried her out to meet it, as he placed her on the stretcher she grasped his hand.  
  
"Gage stay with me don't leave me."  
  
"I'm right here with you I'm not leaving you. I love you Syd."  
  
Sydney let her eyes close as they got in the chopper together and it lifted off.  
  
  
The End of Chapter 2  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment.   
I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or of any of its characters.  
  
Lost Reunion  
By: Janis  
  
Chapter 3  
  
They were airlifted to the Memorial Hospital in Dallas. The emergency team was waiting for them when they landed; they rushed Sydney inside, Gage stayed with her as long as they would let him.  
  
The nurse took Gage to the waiting room; he sank in the nearest chair, holding his head in his hands. A few minutes later the nurse came back to say they would be taking Sydney to surgery.  
  
"Can I see her for a minute first?"  
  
"I'll check for you Ranger."  
  
The nurse disappeared through the doors coming out in a minute motioning to Gage to follow her. Sydney was softly crying as Gage took her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Gage, I didn't want this to happen."  
  
"Shh Honey, it's all right, it's not your fault. I'll be here waiting for you when you wake up."  
  
Gage kissed her forehead, he held her hand as they wheeled her to the elevator and went up with her to the operating rooms.  
  
Another nurse took him to a second waiting room with a promise that someone would let him know when Ranger Cooke was taken to recovery. Gage hardly heard her speaking to him; he walked over to the window and looked out, wondering how this could have happened to them.  
  
That is where Walker found him. After they had gotten back and settled, Alex had insisted that Walker go see how Gage and Sydney were doing. He put his hand on Gage's shoulder, it was almost more then Gage could stand as tears began to form again in his eyes.  
  
"I can't begin to know what you are feeling," Walker told Gage, "I want you to know anything Alex or I can do we will."  
  
"I know Walker, Thanks."  
  
"Ranger Gage?"   
  
"Yes," Gage answered as he turned around.  
  
"I'm Doctor Marsh, Sydney is out of surgery and she is going to be fine. She came through everything with no complications. She will have no problem having children in the future."  
  
Gage breathed a sigh of relief as he asked if he could see her.   
  
"In just a few minutes we are getting her settled in her room."  
  
Gage thanked the Doctor then turned to Walker, " I appreciate you being here for Sydney and me but you are needed at home as well. I call if there is anything at all."  
  
Gage hugged Walker who told him to give their love to Sydney as well. The nurse came to get Gage and Walker left.  
  
**********  
  
The door was propped open and Gage stood in the doorway for a few minutes watching the IV drip. He didn't know what he could say or do to make this better for her. Finally, he walked over to the bed, and after pulling the chair up close, he took Sydney's hand in his. Slowly she opened her eyes, she was glad Gage was there with her.  
  
"Hey you, how you feeling?"  
  
"I'm glad you're here," she said as she tightened her grip on his hand.  
  
"I got to meet Doctor Marsh, she says you came through everything fine and we'll be able to have lots of other babies."  
  
"And just how could you ever trust me enough to do that," Sydney turned her head from Gage as more tears began to fall.  
  
"Sydney Cooke look at me," Gage commanded. Sydney wiped her face with her hand and slowly turned back to face him. He was standing over her now as he spoke, "I would trust the care of any unborn children we may have the same way I trust you with my life every day. You are a good person Syd, I thank God every day that you are in my life. I love you."  
  
The tears were falling again. Gage sat on the edge of the bed and lifted her into his arms holding her safely against him.   
  
"I'm the lucky one, I don't know how I'd get through this without your love," Sydney whispered to him.  
  
He held her until she fell asleep against him, then he gently laid her back against her pillow. Taking her hand in his, he took his place in his chair and fell asleep there, his head resting on her bed.  
  
**********  
  
By now, Boyd and Steve had heard news of the accident. They had met up with some old pals of Steve's who had told them about it. They had been drunk ever since. One thing was for sure; the more they drank the more they blamed that little Ranger and her friend for what happened.  
  
"We should have killed them right when we first laid eyes on them. None of this would have happened if we had done things right to start with. They are the ones that brought this bad luck on us."   
  
The more Steve Davis drank the more outlandish his accusations became. The more he talked the more his buddies wanted to help Steve put things right. They all loaded into their trucks and headed for the Davis farm with the intentions of setting the record straight.   
  
As they approached the farm, they could see the place was being over run with police and law enforcement.  
  
"Looks like they got lucky," slurred Steve.  
  
"Not lucky enough, we're going to Dallas," Boyd stated.  
  
**********  
  
"Gage, are you awake? Gage," Sydney was running her fingers through his hair as she spoke.  
  
"What time is it?" Gage asked as the events of the last twenty-four hours came flooding back into his mind.  
  
"Around five in the afternoon."  
  
"Hi you two," Doctor Marsh had dropped in to check on Sydney before heading out for the night, "If I could get you to step outside for a minute Ranger, I'll see how Sydney is doing. Hopefully we will be able to send her home with you tomorrow."  
  
Gage stood up, "I'll just be outside," he announced as he left the room. Stretching his legs he walked down towards the elevator, where Erica and Jimmy were getting off.  
  
"Hey Gage we're just coming to see you. How's Sydney doing?"  
  
"Pretty good I think all considered. The doctor is in there checking her out hopefully she'll be able to come home in the morning."  
  
"How are you feeling Gage?"  
  
"I'll be all right now that I know Syd is. Together we'll get past this. Can I ask you two for a favour? Can you stay here with Syd, while I go home and pick up a few things for her."  
  
"Sure we don't mind at all."  
  
Doctor Marsh opened the door to Syd's room and smiled as she emerged, "She's doing good, I'll be here before lunch tomorrow to see about signing her out."  
  
"Hey that's great."  
  
"Get moving before she is out here looking for you," laughed the Doctor.  
  
Everyone laughed because they all knew how true that statement was. Gage opened the door and they went in.  
  
"Look who I found loitering in the hall," said Gage as he went over to sit beside Syd.  
  
"Hey Syd, how you feeling?"  
  
"Erica, Jimmy, I'm feeling pretty good," Sydney replied putting a smile on her face.  
  
"Syd, if it's okay with you I'm going to run home and pick up a few things for you while you visit."  
  
"I think I'll be safe until you get back," she squeezed his hand, "don't be too long."  
  
"Won't even miss me," he kissed the top of her head and was out the door.  
  
**********  
  
Gage had headed straight over to Syd's apartment, as he walked down the hall towards the door he noticed that it was open. Gage drew his gun and cautiously pushed the door open the rest of the way with his foot. No one was there now but the place had been completely destroyed.   
  
There wasn't a part of the apartment that wasn't vandalised. Gage called Walker, who was on his way with Alex to visit Sydney.  
  
"You'd better stop by her apartment first," Gage told him and began explaining what had happened.  
  
"We're on our way."  
  
By the time Walker and Alex got there the place was all ready being dusted for prints. They had Syd's bag that she had taken with her to go to Houston which was good because that was about all that was left.  
  
"Any ideas on this Gage?"  
  
"None. I'm going to swing by my place and see if it looks the same then head back to the hospital."  
  
"Good idea we'll see you there."  
  
Gage's place looked exactly as he had left it. He grabbed a quick shower and headed back to the hospital, he didn't look forward to telling Sydney the latest piece of news.  
  
***********  
  
"Too bad the little Ranger wasn't home when we came a calling, ay Boyd."  
  
Boyd McClain, Steve Davis and two of Steve's old buddies sat talking over a few beers. They had got in to town earlier, found out where Sydney lived and went to pay her a call.  
  
"Boyd, you hear me?"  
  
Boyd was busy studying a photograph he had taken from Syd's apartment. It was a picture of her and Gage taken at the Bar-B-Q at Alex and Walkers.  
  
"Wonder who this blonde guy is?" Boyd speculated, "Maybe that's who we should go after so our little Ranger will know the pain we are going through. Let's find out who this is."  
  
Steve and his pals all smiled in agreement.  
  
**********  
  
Gage got to the hospital before Walker and Alex. He came across the room and gave Syd a kiss.  
  
"What took you so long we were ready to put an APB out on you," Trivette teased.  
  
"What's the matter Gage?"   
  
Gage could never hide anything from Sydney and this was no exception. He sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand in his.  
  
"There's a problem with your apartment."  
  
"What kind of a problem?" She was beginning to grip his hand a little tighter.  
  
"When I got there tonight the door was slightly open. Someone has broken in and destroyed everything inside. I'm sorry Syd."  
  
Gage had his arm around her now, he could tell she was fighting back tears.  
  
Erica was the first to speak she came over to Syd and took her hand, "If you want some help going through things and cleaning up let me know, I'd be more then happy to give you a hand."  
  
Sydney actually smiled, "Thanks Erica, I might take you up on that offer."  
  
"What offer?" asked Alex as she and Walker came in.  
  
"To help with the clean up," replied Sydney.  
  
Sydney was glad to see Alex, Gage moved out of the way so Alex could come sit next to her. He joined Walker and Trivette who were standing near the door.  
  
"Find anything out on those prints?"  
  
"Steve Davis and some of his friends."  
  
"What about McClain?"  
  
"Nothing was found to tie him to it, but then he is less likely to leave evidence," Walker was explaining. "Gage, Trivette and I are going to look after this. I want you to spend some time with your partner. This has been hard for both of you and now Sydney is being targeted, she needs your protection."  
  
Gage could feel the anger inside him, he nodded in agreement with Walker as he held it in check.  
  
Erica came over to Jimmy and put her arm through his, "I think we should be going I think we've tired Syd out enough for one night."  
  
Alex and Walker agreed with Erica and in a few minutes Gage and Sydney were alone again. Syd moved over and Gage slid into her bed beside her putting his arms around her.   
  
  
The End of Chapter 3  
  



	4. Chapters 4 & 5

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment.   
I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or of any of its characters.  
  
Lost Reunion  
By: Janis   
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
True to her word, Doctor Marsh was there by ten o'clock. By ten forty-five Gage was helping Sydney into his car to take her home.  
  
"Gage I want to go by my place."  
  
"I know you do, I'll take you under one condition, you have a look around and then we leave. You just got out of the hospital and you are going to rest. We have all week to figure out what we are going to do about your apartment."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
**********  
  
Gage opened the door wide for her, Sydney walked in, in total disbelief. It was as if a tornado had past through her apartment and everything she owned was in its path. She picked up a piece of her Grandmother's china that had been smashed to bits and a tear rolled down her cheek. She proceeded down the hall to her bedroom. Gage followed her, knowing what she would find there. All of her clothes had been ripped to shreds. Everything in the room was totally destroyed. Gage put his arms around her and held her. She held her face against his chest hoping when she looked again everything would be as she had left it.  
  
"Seen enough for now?" he asked her.  
  
"I'll be ready in a second," she told him as she walked over to what was left of her dresser. She looked around the top of it and the floor until her eyes came upon the picture frame. It was upside down on the floor, when she picked it up and turned it over, to her dismay she found the picture was missing.  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"The picture of us together at the Bar-B-Q. Look at the frame I know the glass has been smashed but look at it Gage it's looks like someone opened the back to take the picture out."  
  
"Let's say we head to my place for now and give Trivette a call and see if he can pick this up to have it checked for prints."  
  
"We could drop it off now."  
  
"We could but we have a deal, I brought you here now you are suppose to rest. Let's go."  
  
**********  
  
Steve and Boyd sat watching Syd and Gage come out from Sydney's apartment. They were sitting in a new mini van that they had taken from a young family the day before. They made no mistakes this time there were no witnesses.   
  
Boyd watched Sydney as Gage helped her into the car. Once they had eliminated her friend he was going to make that little Ranger all his.  
  
"Let's get rid of them we could take them out right now," whined Steve.   
  
His friends agreed with him voicing their opinions as well.  
  
"These things take time if we want to do them right," Boyd told them as he started the van to follow Gage.  
  
**********  
  
"Gage where are we going you missed the turn."  
  
"You are going to get your wish we are taking the frame to be checked for prints now. We picked up a tail when we left your place. That dark green mini van has been with us since we pulled out of your parking lot."  
  
Gage handed Syd his phone and she called in the plate number, "Nothing on it Gage, is it still following us?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
They pulled into the underground parking at Ranger headquarters and the van went by. Gage came around and opened the door for Syd and they went upstairs.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" asked Trivette.  
  
Gage explained what was going on, while Syd sat quietly waiting. He could tell she was beginning to tire.   
  
"What did you say the plate number was for that van?" asked Walker.  
  
Gage repeated the number to them.  
  
"That is the plate of a van car-jacked less then twenty-four hours ago. The family that owned it didn't survive."  
  
Gage looked over to Syd again, "I've got to get my partner home. Her car is still downstairs so we'll take it they won't be looking for us in that."  
  
"Okay check in when you get there."  
  
"Will do."  
  
**********  
  
By the time they got to Gage's Syd was ready for a nap. Gage pulled back the covers on his bed and tucked her in.   
  
"Why don't you lay down with me?"  
  
"I might just do that after I check in with Walker. You go to sleep; I don't want to have to take you back to the hospital or anything. Besides I promised you some dinner tonight."  
  
Gage kissed her gently on the cheek; she closed her eyes and fell asleep. He then dialled Trivette's number.  
  
"We're home safe and sound, didn't see any sign of them on our way here. Anything come back on the picture frame? McClain's prints, then we got them all. Let us know if anything happens."  
  
Gage hung up the phone then went to the kitchen to set to work on that special dinner. Everything was almost ready when Syd appeared in the kitchen.  
  
"Smells good in here."  
  
"Hey have a good sleep?"  
  
"Pretty good but I missed you."  
  
"I was busy trying to full fill some one's request for a special dinner."  
  
Gage saw her stiffen as he mentioned "special dinner" and walked over to her. He led her to a chair and as she sat down, he knelt down beside her, holding her hand.  
  
"When you asked me to make dinner special I had no idea about what you wanted to tell me."  
  
"Gage, I.."  
  
"Shh," he said as he put his fingers to her lips, "Let me finish. Friday when Walker and I got back to the office and you had all ready gone, I just seemed so lonely; as if a part of me was missing cause, you weren't there. Then I thought about you asking me to make dinner special when you got home on Sunday. That's when I knew how I wanted to make it special. On my way home from work I stopped to pick this out for you."  
  
Gage reached over to a small velvet jewellery box that was sitting on the table and opened it as he continued on, "I don't want to worry about whose place we are going to tonight, I don't want to wake up and have to dial the phone to say good morning. I don't want to wake up in the night and you aren't there for me to hold. I need you in my life Syd. Will you marry me?"  
  
Syd sat quietly for a moment, "After all that has happened?" she finally asked.  
  
"Yes after all that has happened, we lost a baby, we aren't going to loose each other."  
  
Sydney knew the emptiness she felt from the loss of their baby; she hadn't realized how much it was affecting Gage too. He was right they weren't going to loose each other, they were going to be together and she knew marrying him would make them both stronger."  
  
"Are you going to put that on my finger or do I just get to look at it in the box?"  
  
Gage smiled at her and slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
**********  
  
"Hey Steve you still got that cell phone that belonged to our Ranger?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
"Let me see it."  
  
Steve Davis handed the phone to Boyd who began going over the names that were keyed in on speed dial. Gage, Walker, Trivette, Alex, Boyd wondered which one was the guy from the picture. He ruled out Alex knowing she was the friend with the baby. He guessed he'd start dialling until he hit the right one. The first name on the list was Gage.  
  
**********  
  
Gage could hear his phone ringing as he tried to squint at the clock to see the time. It was a little past two in the morning.   
  
"Hello," he mumbled as he answered the phone. The caller said hello and asked for Ranger Cooke.  
  
Gage looked down at Sydney who was curled up against him and asked, "What makes you think that she's here?"  
  
"No reason, except she ain't at home and your name just kept popping into my head."  
  
"Is that a fact, well maybe if you give me your name and number I could have her call you when I see her."  
  
The line went dead. Gage reached over and turned on the light as he looked at the caller ID.  
  
"What is it Gage?"  
  
"Someone is using your phone to try and locate you."  
  
"Give me your phone I'll call them back."  
  
"Oh no you don't, we aren't giving this guy any idea where you are. We'll set something up in the morning; we know he has your phone we'll call from headquarters or something after we talk to Walker. Now go back to sleep."   
  
Gage reached over and turned off the light and they lay back down. About two minutes later Sydney reached over him and turned the light back on.  
  
"Gage the sooner we do this the sooner we have them put away and not bothering us."  
  
Gage was going to say something more when the phone rang again and Syd made a dive for it. She wasn't quick enough as Gage had it before she could grab it.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Trivette, no you didn't wake us up. Walker too. Okay we'll meet you at Syd's tomorrow around eight. Night."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I win this round we are meeting Walker and Trivette at your place tomorrow at eight then you get to call him back."  
  
**********  
  
Boyd sat there figuring things to himself. They were awful secretive concerning his Ranger; maybe he was going at this the wrong way. Maybe that Alex Cahill Walker was the key to this. She was right there for the Ranger when he had threatened to kill her.   
  
"I bet my Ranger would be right there for Alex Cahill Walker if she needed her too," he voiced out loud to himself and he had her phone number right here.  
  
Boyd closed his eyes as he thought to himself, tomorrow was going to be an entirely different ball game.  
  
**********  
  
Both Syd and Gage were up early the next morning, neither had slept well after the phone call. They were at Syd's apartment by seven forty-five. Syd began looking through some of her stuff as they waited.   
  
"Hey you all right."  
  
"I'm fine Gage it's only stuff."  
  
There conversation was interrupted as Walker and Trivette arrived.  
  
"Got a brand new phone for you Sydney," smiled Trivette as he handed it to her.  
  
"Are you ready Syd?"  
  
"Oh ya, I'm ready."  
  
Syd dialled her old phone it rang three times before Boyd answered it.  
  
"Boyd McClain, I hear you've been looking for me."  
  
"Is this my little Ranger? I was just going to have your friend give you a call so we could all get together like old times."  
  
"What friend is that Boyd?"  
  
Boyd shoved the phone in Alex's face and told her to say hello to her friend.  
  
"Syd they're here at the ranch."  
  
"Now Ranger you will come join us at the home of Alex Cahill Walker or there won't be an Alex any more. Oh and one more thing bring your blonde boyfriend with you I want you to know how it feels to loose people you care about."  
  
The phone call ended as Sydney turned to Walker, "They have Alex and are at the ranch, they want me to come out there and they want me to bring Gage. They want me to know how it feels to loose people I care about."  
  
**********  
  
Gage drove. As he and Sydney reached the drive way at the ranch she reached out and took his hand. He smiled at her, then she took out her gun and pointed it at him. As they reached the house Boyd and his pals came out on the veranda with Alex.  
  
"I'm here Boyd, I don't know why you had me bring him though I don't care about him that much," Syd stated still holding the gun on Gage.  
  
"Then you won't mind that much putting a bullet in his head will you Ranger?"  
  
"If that will square us Boyd and you let Alex go I won't mind at all."  
  
"Take him out behind the barn and do it. Steve go with them and make sure the job is done right."  
  
"With pleasure Boyd."  
  
As soon as they were out of sight of the house Gage and Sydney very easily disarmed Steve. He was out cold before he knew what hit him. Syd fired a single shot.  
  
Boyd smiled when he heard the shot, his little Ranger had come through for him. He laughed to himself thinking how easy this was, He was so elated with Sydney that Walker and Trivette were able to get the drop on the remaining car-jackers and rescue Alex. Boyd knew he was in trouble and headed across the yard towards the van, trying to make his escape only to come face to face with Gage.  
  
A couple of well placed kicks had Boyd McClain to the ground, yet Gage couldn't stop there. All the anger and hurt that had built up inside of him was coming to the top. It wasn't until he heard Sydney's voice yelling at him that he was able to stop and step away for her to cuff him.  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 5  
  
One Year Later........  
  
"Okay Syd, one more push, come on Honey," Gage encouraged his wife.  
  
Syd grasped Gage's hand as another contraction hit her, she pushed hard as she let out another scream.  
  
"You have a boy," announced Doctor Marsh.  
  
Once he was weighed and measured the nurse place him in Sydney's arms.  
  
"He's beautiful Syd," Gage whispered to her as he kissed her gently on the forehead.  
  
"You do good work Gage he is going to look exactly like you," murmured Syd.  
  
The nurse came to take the newest Gage to the nursery while they got Sydney settled in her room. Gage went to phone everyone with the news.   
  
When Gage got back to Sydney's room he was carrying a bouquet of yellow roses for Sydney and a teddy bear for his son. He came and sat on the edge of Sydney's bed taking her hands in his.  
  
"Are we still going with Ethan?"  
  
"Ethan Francis," Sydney corrected.  
  
"You win, Ethan Francis it is."  
  
Just then the door opened and the nurse came in with Ethan. She handed him to Gage who held the tiny bundle close to him. Sydney marvelled at how natural Gage looked holding their son in his arms. He came and sat beside Sydney as he spoke to Ethan.  
  
"Your Mom and I have waited a long time for you," he said first kissing his son, then his wife.  
  
"Did you think a year ago that we would be here now?" Syd asked him.  
  
"All that I know for sure is as long as you are part of my life the possibilities are endless."  
  
The End  
  
  
  



End file.
